Trick-or-Treating, If You Dare
by LionLover23
Summary: Based off the story ACBU, Brianna and Noah go trick-or-treating with their friends until they get lost and have no idea where they're at. This is the story you want to read in order to get scared. No flames!
1. Noah Goes with his Friends

**If you don't want to read it, don't read it...at ALL! So um, this is based off of the story ACBU. Brianna and the others go trick or treating, but they will get more tricks then treats. **

* * *

"Happy Halloween.", Margaret said as kids walked off the doorstep and into the darkness. The cardinal closed the door and sat on the couch. As you all can guess, it was Halloween, the scariest time of the year.

"I'm Batman!", a certain blue jay cheered. Margaret didn't have to look in order to know who it was.

"I'm Batman Mommy!" Noah cheered once again, running downstairs and stopping infront of Margaret. She smiled, "My little batman. Are you going trick-or-treating?" she asked. Noah shook his head up and down. "Yeah and I'm going with Daddy."

Margaret ruffled her son's hair up before getting up and walking over to the door. "Go have fun. Wait...where's Morde- AHHHHH!" The cardinal started screaming when she saw a 'bloody' zombie.

Then you could hear laughter.

"You should've seen your face. Priceless.", a blue jay laughed. Margaret frowned at her husband before putting her hands on her hips, "Dammit Mordecai, don't do that." she scolded. Mordecai slowly stopped laughing and grabbed Noah's hand.

"We'll be back soon. Have fun with Brianna, Maggie." he said as he shut the door.

Margaret groaned as she sat down, "I hate Halloween."

* * *

**I'm not trying to copy my idol. Yes, my idol on here is BrunoMarsLover21. I just simply done this because I was inspired by her stories and it's that time of year...again. No flames and hoped you enjoyed this...for now. *laughs evilly***


	2. The Beginning

**Thank you all for the positive feedback! Well now here's the longer chapter. P.S, no problem Bruno. Your stories inspired me to do this. *smiles***

* * *

"Which house do you want to go to first, buddy?", Mordecai asked. Noah gripped his father's hand tightly. Everywhere he looked, the young blue jay could see people wearing ghost, evil witches, zombies, and anything that could scare an eight-year old.

"Can I go trick or treating with my friends Daddy?", he asked nervously. Mordecai smiled down at his son, "Of course. Let me call them." He dialed his friends' parents' number and they said that they were okay with it.

A few hours later, a few cars showed up infront of them.

One car door opened up to show Jade. At first, Noah was frightened that it was her father who took her, but calmed down when it was just her mother, Sabrina.

Jade was dressed in a girl version of a Batman costume. Noah widened his eyes and stared at her in awe.

"Hi Noah.", Jade greeted. The blue jay snapped out of his daze and chuckled nervously, "H-Hey Jade."

A beaver smiled as he walked over to his beet friend. "Hey Noah. Nice costume." he teased playfully. Noah rolled his eyes at Ken, but saw Carlos and James.

Carlos was dressed as a vampire and James was dressed as a robber. (A/N: Similar outfit to Rigby's when he egged the wizard's house.)

"Hey guys. Ready for some candy?"

"Heck yeah we are!", Noah's friends replied.

* * *

**Brianna's Room:**

The thirteen year old robin stared out her window. She was ready to go trick-or-treating with her friends. Brianna was in her pink skeleton costume with a grey skirt that has pink lines.

"Brianna, ready to go?", Margaret shouted from downstairs.

Brianna grabbed her candy bag that had stickers of her favorite singers.

She walked downstairs and saw Alison, Connor, Logan, everyone.

Connor was dressed as Bruno Mars, while Logan dressed as Daryl from The Walking Dead, and Alison dressed as a pirate with a eyepatch over her left eye.

Brianna walked over to Connor and held his hand, "You look so cute in that costume, Connor." The green bird lightly blushed. "Okay you love birds, ready to go trick-or-treating or what?" Margaret questioned.

The teens nodded their heads as they left the house and into the scary night.

Little did they know that someone was spying on them. "Oh you'll be scared my little trick-or-treaters. Just you wait." it said evilly before disappearing.


	3. Holy Crap!

**Not much to say, but here's the next chapter. By the way, check out my poll. On with chapter!**

* * *

"So which house are we going to first, Brianna?" Alison asked. The red robin pulled up a map of the neighborhood and looked at it.

"Okay, we're going to the least scary houses and work our way up.", she replied. The group of friends did just that. After 15 minutes of no scariness, they've finally arrived at the last house.

Margaret gulped, "Are you sure you guys want to trick-or-treat here?"

The house was painted pitch black, real tombstones surrounded it, some blood covered the lawn, and you could hear nonstop growling coming from the house.

"Y-Yeah mom. It's nothing more than decorations. Let's go guys."

As they walked up the doorstep, everything went off. No electricity surrounded them. Just plain darkness.

"AHHHHHHH" they screamed.

Then the power came back on.

There was no sound of waking, talking, anything.

Silence.

"Guys, I'm s-scared.", Logan stammered. Alison slowly reached over to his hand and held it. "Don't worry Logan, it'll be over soon." she soothed.

Margaret felt a rough breathing behind her neck.

The cardinal turned around and saw Mordecai with Noah and his friends. She hugged him tightly, "Mordecai, what is going on? I'm scared." she cried.

The blue jay shrugged, "Everyone is probably just pranking us."

As soon as he said that, everyone heard a blood curdling scream come out of every house. And blood oozed out of the walls of the house and it fell onto the grass. It spelled, "It's no prank, Mordecai."

Noah started to panic, "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Brianna grabbed her brother by the shoulders slapped him three times.

"Pull yourself together."

Margaret glared at her daughter, "Brianna! Don't hit your brother." She then panicked also, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Mordecai grabbed his wife and slapped her three times as well.

"Calm down Maggie. We're gonna make it out alive. I promise." he comforted.

Suddenly, everything went black for everyone.


	4. Kidnapping-ish

Mordecai woke up, groaning in pain as he opened his eyes. He looked to his left and saw Margaret unconscious. He looked around, but only saw darkness. "Ugh, where am I?"

An evil voice started to chuckle, as if it is taunting Mordecai.

"I told you Mordecai, this is no prank." it said.

The blue-jay listened to the voice very carefully. It sounded evil yet a bit of girlish.

"WHO AND WHERE ARE YOU?!", Mordecai screamed. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he saw the unforgettable cloudy hair.

"C-CJ?"

"Why yes, its me Mordecai. *sighs* I cannot believe you made me come to this." she said, almost sounding sad but still evil. The blue jay clenched his fists, "What did you do Cloudy Jay?" he growled.

CJ gave him a stare before stepping to the side.

"Turn on the lights, Bear!"

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Mordecai gasped at what he saw. Brianna was tied to a chair, with the same bear from "Steak Me Amedeus", holding a dagger to her throat.

CJ laughed and picked up of what seemed to be a Pokemon ball (Oh no!)

"Come on out Luke!" she said as she threw the ball. The white jay flew out of the ball and landed infront of Brianna, "What do you want me to do, Mother?" CJ snapped her fingers, "Get Noah." she commanded.

Luke nodded and ran over to the other side of the room, to the unconscious Noah. He grabbed his older brother by the neck and threw him high in the air. Of course Mordecai wouldn't just stand there and let his son be attacked like that.

"LET THEM GO!" he shouted, blood boiling in anger.

CJ rolled her eyes, "You think I won't? Slice the neck Bear." she said. The bear quickly slashed Brianna's neck and she started wheezing for air and her body went limp, but not dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

CJ turned and was met a neck breaking punch to the face. Margaret watched as her enemy fell hard to the ground. The cloud girl got up while covering her eye, "Dammit, now you're awake!?"

The cardinal narrowed her eyes and kicked her in the stomach, "I HATE YOU!"

"I hate your slutty ass too, I know." CJ replied casually. She was then pinned to the ground by Mordecai, "NO ONE EVER TALKS TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!"

Meanwhile, Noah groaned in pain as he hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw his younger brother walking over to him. But this time, not with an evil look on his face.

"I'm sorry Noah." he said.

The mini blue jay cocked a brow, "Sorry?"

Luke sighed as he say down infront of his brother, "You remember that day where we had the fight to the death?" Noah nodded. "Well, I don't wanna be evil anymore. Mother keeps training me and keeps saying that you and your family is bad and evil. I don't want to train, I wanna be a normal kid. Just like you." he explained with a smile.

Noah smiled as he reached out his wing, "Brothers forever?"

Luke gladly took his wing and shook it, "Brothers forever." he replied.

"Now lets go save Daddy!" Noah exclaimed as he ran over to his father. Luke followed behind and instantly took Margaret off of his evil mom.

"I cannot take it anymore!" the white jay yelled angrily. CJ was surprised to hear her son's outburst, but had a curious look on her face. "Why aren't killing Noah, Sweety?"

Luke stood beside Noah, not scared of his Mom anymore. "I've had had it with you, constantly training me and telling me to kill Noah and his family. Well guess what? They're actually nice and not evil one bit!"

"Sweety, they are-"

"NO THEY'RE NOT! They're just a normal family who just want to live their life without _you _interrupting it! You know what Mother? I hate you and never want to see you again!"

CJ actually felt heartbroken, but it was then replaced by anger and rejection.

"You deserve to die also." she growled dangerously.

Luke slightly smiled at what he saw behind CJ.

The Capicola Gang (two bears and the duck) sneaked up on her and one of the jabbed the dagger into her chest. "We agree! We're sick and tired of you and now you get to die!" the leader bear said.

The duck pulled her dagger back, eyeing at it as blood dripped from it.

The leader bear picked up CJ and took her over to the giant bowl of sharks, which she planned to drop Brianna in.

"Adios, bitch!"

And with that, the bear threw her down and she screamed in pain and soon the cleary water turned bloody red.

* * *

**Meh, not my best chapter. But I decided to make Luke not evil in this story. Come on, are you actually gonna kill someone that had no reason to do with you and you weren't born yet? But CJ just couldn't let it go. And she got what she deserved. Sad News: Story is almost over, only 2 more chapters to go. But if you want me to write more of these, feel free to let me know. I'm planning on making another one these during December. Goodbye!**


	5. Last Chapter!

**Sorry for the long wait, I went trick-or-treating yesterday and it was pretty amusing. Once, there was a sign on the door that said "Take one piece of candy please" So being the retard I am, I actually take the whole box of candy and ran off to house. After that, I scared the fudge out of little kids. Boy was it funny! Last chapter before this story ends! :(**

* * *

Eventually, everyone came out of the house healthy and alive. Brianna glanced at her boyfriend and held his wing, "Thanks for untieing me back there." she thanked. Connor blushed and smiled, "No problem Bri." he said.

Mordecai and Margaret also adopted a new family member: Luke.

He was no longer evil and wanted to be a part of a normal family. He held hands with his new mom and smiled during the process. Noah walked over to Jade and hugged her tightly.

The blue jay was glad he was out of there before could've died. Jade was shocked at first, but gave in and hugged him back.

"Best. Halloween. Ever!" Mordecai chanted. Margaret rolled her eyes and looked down at Luke, who was currently eyeing everything he saw.

The cardinal smiled down at the white-jay, he was so cute!

And so, everyone had said their goodbyes to each other. When Luke walked inside his new home, he ran upstairs and straight into Noah's room. Brianna walked up to her room, opened her candy bag and stuffed everything in her mouth.

Mordecai and Margaret, let's just say they had a fun time scaring kids.

* * *

**I know not much talking, but still good right? So this story if officially over and all I can say is "Wow..."**


End file.
